Caught the Wind
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox go on a date and he has something very special for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Caught the Wind**

Judy looked at herself in the mirror for the third time. Nick was coming over and they were going on a date! Once they started working together it didn't take long for them to become lovers. They certainly weren't in the physical sense although they'd certainly 'fooled around' just a bit. Judy giggled at the thought and then pulled her ears over her face, blushing. Then she looked at herself in the mirror again and knew her Fox would love her new outfit. The dark gray bodysuit was tight enough to show off all her curves and accented her soft fluffy white tail. She knew her Fox loved her tail – a lot, but to be honest she loved his even more! It was so red and fluffy – she wished she could use it a hug pillow! And the pink sweater covered up couple of things which the bodysuit made just a bit too reveling.

The knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She took one more look in the mirror, brushed a bit of mussed fur, and then ran for the door. She flung it open and leapt.

"Nick!" she cried excitedly and strong arms caught her.

He hugged her and only then did she catch a whiff of Cheetah.

"I'm not Nick, but if I knew I'd get a welcome like this I'd come over more often," Ben said, patting her back. He loosened his hug and Judy looked up at him, surprised. He chuckled. "So can I assume you and that scruffy old Fox are goin' on a date?" Judy started to blush. "Well, I see you are." He chuckled again and then looked at her more closely. "Oh, I like your bodysuit and I have a feeling that Nick will too."

He gave her a wink and her ears finally completed their transformation from a light pink to a deep cherry red.

Ben too had transformed over the last year from the donut loving cop to seven and half feet of sleek muscular Cheetah. Two things caused this. First, the persistence of a certain bunny to get him to exercise regularly and second, a mandate from Mayor's office to enforce physical standards for ZPD officers. Not wanting to lose his job he followed the bunny's advice, giving up the donuts and running with her daily which he enjoyed for several reasons. One being he enjoyed her company and another was it was just fun to chase a rabbit! At least once or twice each run she'd had to tell him to stop lagging behind. How could he tell her that liked to watch that white fluffy tail bobbing up and down? Several times he even had to restrain himself from dropping to all fours!

"Ben, what are you doing here?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Can't a friend stop by and say hello?" he said and stared at her. "I was in the neighborhood."

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean it like that."

He hugged her again and she squeaked.

"Sorry, was that too hard?" he said and smiled. "I know Rabbits are delicate."

She growled and then stuck out her tongue. Ben laughed.

"Hi Judy," Pronk said, coming up behind them.

"Hi Judy," Bucky said as he passed by.

They got to their door and looked back.

"I thought she was datin' that Fox," Bucky said as he opened their apartment door.

"Well you know about bunnies, don't ya?" Pronk said just as he closed it.

And Ben had thought her blush could get any deeper until now. He could swear her entire body glowed red and that wisps of smoke were coming from her ears.

"You could put me down," she said and giggled.

"I agree," came another voice from behind them.

He turned.

"Nick!" they said simultaneously and then looked at each other.

"Well," Nick said and Ben looked at the Fox and smiled.

"I caught this bunny and now I'm keeping her!" Ben said and smiled. "Go find yourself another one."

"Hey Bucky," Pronk said from behind them. "Come quick! The Fox and the Cheetah are going to fight over the bunny! Hurry up!"

Judy looked over Ben's shoulder; her ears came up, still red; and she burst out laughing.

* * *

"Did you have to kiss him?"

"Jealous?" she asked as they entered the park.

"Yes, damn it!" he said and she giggled.

"You know I only love you," she said and smiled at her Fox. "And you were so brave standing up to him, but he is a nice guy and I do like him." Her Fox growled and she giggled again. "Oh come on, Nick, you know Ben was just having a bit of fun with you." And me too, she thought at the same time, remembering his strong arms holding her close and his masculine musky scent. Then she felt her ears start to grow warm again. "Let's get somethin' to eat. There're some food trucks over there." She pointed to the four trucks. "Come on!"

"OK," he said resignedly.

She took his hand and pulled her Fox toward them.

"So what are you going to get?" she asked, looking at the advertisements on each one.

"Noodles, I guess," he said and looked at his bunny. "And you?"

"Hmmm," she pondered, "Just a salad I suppose."

"And none of that sweet dressing you like so much," he said and chuckled at the expression on her face. "Remember sugar isn't good for bunnies." She growled and poked him in the side and then she stomped off toward the truck. "Not too many carrots either, remember they have sugar too!"

She gave him the finger over her shoulder and he chuckled again. Judy hated carrots with a passion and even the sight of them would elicit a few 'choice words' from her. Then he licked his muzzle, thinking of the salty fried noodles.

* * *

He sat across from her at one of the public picnic tables and opened his carry away box. The stream rose from the hot noodles and he inhaled deeply. Then he took a bite and sighed with pleasure. He heard his bunny sniffing the air.

"Just what did you get?"

"Chicken lo-mein with all the vegetables," he said and noticed her leaning across the table to take a peak. "And absolutely no carrots! Ya know I don't like'm either... well except in my mom's stew."

"I remember," she said.

That was one memorable Sunday dinner and he just had to smile. It was the first time she'd met his mother, Catherine, and his bunny really wanted to make a good impression. Catherine had made her famous chicken stew for them and vegetarian version for his bunny. She apologized profusely for making his mother make something special just for her. Of course Catherine simply waved that aside and then lifted the lid on the pot. Then he noticed the carrots and moment later so did his bunny. It looked to him as if Catherine had actually put in more of them than usual.

Then he looked at her face and had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. After that he concentrated on his food and only once in a while took quick peek at his bunny. The only problem was that once she ate everything else on her plate she could only chase the carrots around so long until his mother began to notice. Then she had to eat one. To him the look on her face was if she were walking her last mile. Finally she popped it in her mouth and chewed. He noticed the look of surprise on her face and watched her quickly eat another. Then he just had to laugh, drawing a puzzled look from his mother. As they were getting ready to leave Catherine packed up the leftovers and presented it to them. He chuckled to himself.

"You thinking of that Sunday dinner, aren't you?"

"Yep."

He winced as her foot connected with his shin.

* * *

After lunch they walked around the park hand in hand, ignoring the looks from some of the other animals. Then they found a nice shady tree and her Fox sat and lay back against it. She sat too, tossing her pink backpack aside, and laying her head back against his chest. He put his arms around her and looked around. Then he kissed the top of her head and she giggled. They were quiet for a time only watching three kits trying their best to fly a kite. She looked up at her Fox and he touched his lip to hers. Then they went back to watching the kits.

"Ya think they'll ever get that thing up?" she asked.

"Let's just wait and see," he said and his bunny smiled.

They continued to watch and she felt him touch her ears. A rabbit's ears were quite sensitive and she bit her lip as he gently rubbed them.

"They're so nice and soft," he said in his deep foxy voice. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Then he held them up and chuckled.

"I wonder if you could fly like that elephant did in that silly old cartoon we watched last night?"

"Stop that!" she said and laughed.

He flapped them around a bit and then hugged her tight.

"Maybe if I held you up you could try?" he said and Judy giggled again. He kissed the top of her head again and then reached into his back pocket. "I have somethin' for you." Her Fox held the small red box before her and flicked it open with a thumb. "What do you think?"

The light blue diamond on the engagement ring caught the light and his bunny's hands flew to her mouth. Then her eyes grew watery and a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh Nick!" she cried and then kissed her Fox tenderly.

Now she felt like her soul had caught the wind and she was flying!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Caught the Wind

Chapter 2

Nick watched this bunny walk down the aisle and smiled. She carried a bouquet of roses and lilies and her fur was brushed till it shown. She was beautiful and of course, he was quite handsome. His best male, Ben, stood beside him. He'd asked Finnick, but he'd never gotten back to him. Nick really didn't have any other close male friends except Ben. Both he and Judy really liked the Cheetah and when he was asked he readily agreed. A few seconds later his beautiful bunny stood beside him and they turned to face the Priest.

"OK, everyone that was very good for our first wedding rehearsal," the Rabbit said and smiled. "Remember our next one will be two weeks from today at the same time. Everyone please be here and for heaven's sake please don't get sick!"

A laugh rippled through the crowd and then everyone crowded around and tried to speak to the happy couple all at the same time. Judy received a multitude of hugs with her older sister, Jill, being the last. The two Rabbits weren't just sisters, but twins. They looked exact the same, but Jill was taller – a great deal taller. In fact Jill was the tallest Rabbit ever recorded – male or female. Unfortunately the two Rabbits didn't always get along. Jill smiled at her twin and then dropped to her knees. Then she hugged Judy.

"Judy, you look beautiful!"

Nick could almost feel the collective sigh from the crowd. Then Jill looked up at him and smiled. Uh-oh, he thought. Jill stood and hugged him. Then he heard his bunny growl.

"And Nick, you're so handsome."

Another difference between the sisters was that Jill wasn't just taller she also was also well proportioned to her height. Also, Nick was only four feet tall while Jill was a foot and half taller. So while her hands rested on his shoulders his head lay on her chest. He could actually hear he heartbeat and feel the softness of her 'fur'. He sighed and began to smile, and then from the corner of his eye saw his bunny face. His smile vanished just as quickly.

"And it's nice seeing you too," he said, quickly slipping out of her grasp.

Judy immediately grabbed his arm and almost dragged away from her sister. Then Jill turned to Ben and smiled again. Ben returned the smile hesitantly and took an involuntary step backwards. Her smile seemed only to widen and a moment later Ben's world was filled the scent of Rabbit. Somewhat like Nick moments earlier, Ben being a foot and half taller than the Rabbit, Jill's head came to rest on the Cheetah's chest. She chuckled as she listened to heart rate begin to speed up. Everyone looked at him as Ben stood there not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Ben," she purred and rubbed her face on his chest, "I'm sure you must have hugged a bunny before." She pointedly looked back at her twin sister and winked. Then she looked up to the Cheetah. "Trust me, I won't break."

Ben's arms gently went around her and her scent was nearly identical to Judy's. His hug tightened until it elicited a squeak from the bunny.

"I'm sorry!" Ben said and started to remove his hands.

"Ben, it's OK," she said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

Then she stood on tiptoes and pulled his head down. She kissed his cheek and this time he hugged her. The crowd pretended not to watch and then quickly and quietly melted away. Nick guided his bunny outside to wait.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Leave them alone."

"But they're together," she whispered.

"Judy, they're both adults and why are you whispering?"

"Nick, we can't leave them alone!"

"Why not?"

"Well Jill..."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"They'll be fine," he said and smiled. "Let's just wait!"

They just stood there for a time, just staring at each other, unmoving.

"Where'd everyone go?" Ben said from behind them, making them both jump.

"I thought we were goin' out to eat," Jill said and Judy turned to see them both smiling.

* * *

The restaurant had cuisine for both predators and prey. This was rare since not many predators actually lived in the tri-burrows. Nick and Ben had ordered a small turkey and split it between them - literally. The Rabbits had ordered salads and also ate the different cooked vegetables which were one of the restaurant's specialties.

"Judy, this is a great restaurant!" Ben said and touched her hand. "How did you find out about it?"

Judy looked at her older sister and sighed.

"Jill told me all about this place."

Ben looked the other Rabbit and she smiled.

"It only opened recently and I was in town shopping," she explained. "I got hungry and just gave it a shot." She shrugged. "I just figured it'd be perfect for everyone after the rehearsal. Too bad they all disappeared."

"Well then thank you Jill," Ben said and touched her arm.

"You're welcome," she said and then hugged him.

Ben returned the hug and Judy had to bite her tongue. They finished lunch and waitress brought the check. There was the usual argument on who would pay. It was soon settled amicability with Nick paying for Judy food and Ben paying for his and Jill's.

"What are you going to do now?" Nick asked.

"Jill's offered to show me BunnyBurrow," Ben said and tall Rabbit smiled.

"Since Ben is a big city Cheetah I thought I'd show him what it's like in the country," she said and took his arm. "See ya later!"

"But..." Judy began.

"Have fun you guys," Nick interrupted and the other couple strolled out the door.

"Nick!" she hissed.

He frowned at his bunny.

"Judy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Come on, let's talk in the car," she whispered, taking her Fox's arm and pulling him along.

"OK, now tell me what's wrong," he said, shutting the driver's door.

"It's Jill.

Nick sighed.

"Judy," he said, drawing out her name.

"She'll end up breakin' his heart."

Nick smiled at his bunny and pulled her into his arms.

"There you're wrong," he said and gently kissed her. "Those two are interested in each other."

* * *

"What was wrong with Judy?" Ben asked as they walked toward his car.

Jill sighed.

"It's my fault."

"I don't understand.

"Judy and I have never gotten along very well," she said and Ben raised an eyebrow. "When we were kits I sorta... picked on her."

"But you were only children."

"I was the big Rabbit..."

"And Judy was the small one."

"Yea," she sighed and let out a breath. "God, this is embarrassing!"

"And..."

"Sometimes even now I..."

"Like with Nick at the rehearsal?"

"Yea."

"And me?"

She opened her mouth, shut it, and sighed.

"Only at first, but now... you must think I'm a..."

"I like you and I think you like me," he interrupted and looked her in eye, "but Judy's my friend."

"I won't do it anymore."

Her eye grew watery and Ben hesitantly hugged her.

* * *

It was very late when Jill and Ben got back to the Hopps' burrow and they tried to be as quiet as possible.

"The lights are still on," Ben said as he opened the door for the Rabbit.

"Ben, there's over 500 Rabbits living here so someone's always awake."

"Oh, well I can't stay too long," he said and looked at his watch. "I'm going to have to find a motel."

"No you won't, you can just sleep in my room," she said and saw his eyes grow wide. "I do have a fold out couch."

"Oh," he said, sounding relieved.

"Just what were you thinking?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I swear!"

"Right," Jill said and then giggled.

"Or I could find you an empty room on level twenty," she said and smiled. "It's just been completed and I think some of the rooms have been furnished. It's up to you."

"Well, I think..."

"Just follow me," she said and started toward the elevators.

He smiled as he watched her fluffy white tail bobbing up and down.

* * *

He watched as the light lit for level twenty, but the elevator kept going.

"So just how far down are we goin'?" he asked as they passed twenty-one.

"Level 31," she said and looked at him. "It's the lowest level in the burrow."

"You live down here..."

"by myself," she said and leaned against wall.

"Why?" he asked unconsciously and she looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's no fun to be stared at," she said and looked at the ceiling. "Well that's how I felt years ago, but I worked through it. Now I can go out in public and not give a damn."

Ben tentatively put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. A minute later the elevator slowed and then stopped. The bell dinged and the doors opened. He kept his arm around her as they walked and she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Jill unlocked the door and Ben sighed.

"Something wrong?" she asked and looked back at him.

Then she watched as his ears began to turn pink and smiled.

"I... uh... I've never been in a female's room before," he said and Jill mentally bit her tongue, not saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, I'm sure my room isn't that much different from yours," she said, turning back and pushing open the door. "I have a TV, computer, kitchen, couch, frig, bathroom, and a bed." She ushered him in ahead of her. "In you go."

"OMgoodness!" he gushed. "You're a Gazelle fan!"

Jill giggled and shut the door.

"Yes, yes I am."

As he looked around her room he saw several different Gazelle posters, several small statuettes, and a bookshelf with CDs, DVDs, and vinyl records.

"You've got everything!"

"And a couple of things that no one else has either," she said and took Ben's hand. "Come with me."

She took an unassuming brown box off the shelf, set on the desk, and lifted the lid.

"That's a gold CD!" he said, opening the case, glancing at it, and looking at the Rabbit openmouthed.

"Look a little closer."

"It's signed!"

"Yes, it is."

"You met Gazelle!" he said in awe.

"After the concert at the train station."

"She picked your ticket!"

"And I spent the rest of the weekend with her," she stated and Ben stood there speechless. "You should see her penthouse. We did all kinds of fun things and became friends. She even gave me her private email address and we even talk on the phone sometimes. In fact in a couple of weeks mom and I are going to Zootopia to help Judy get ready for the honeymoon and I told Gazelle. She's invited me and maybe a friend or two to her place."

"OMgoodness!"

"You're one of my friends, aren't you Ben?"

"Yes!" he said. "I definitely am!"

She giggled.

"I have one more thing to show you," she said and smiled, "and no one ever seen this. Just have a seat."

He unknowingly sat on her bed and she raised an eyebrow and smiled. Then she took out an unassuming brown paper bag out of her bottom dresser drawer and disappeared in the bathroom. Until Jill returned Ben only thought that he couldn't be any more surprised until she stood before him in Gazelle's little red dress.

* * *

Ben woke the next morning and smiled.

"So I see my sleepy Cheetah is finally awake," she said, sitting on couch beside him. "Time to get up. I'll have breakfast ready in about ten minutes."

She started to rise, but put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Did Gazelle show you how to do that?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"Well yes, but dancing does take a bit of talent," she said and felt his hand playing with her fur.

"With your dancing and voice I think you could give Gazelle a run for her money," he said, rising to an elbow, and Jill laughed. "No, I think you really that good!"

"Ben, you just trying to butter me up!" she said and pushed him back down on the bed. "Ya silly old Cheetah!"

She rose, shaking her head, and started back to the kitchen. Then she giggled and put Ben's surprise in the microwave. Again Ben enjoyed watching her fluffy white tail bob up and down.

Soon Ben smelled the coffee brewing and rolled out of bed in only his fur, forgetting that he wasn't at home. Jill looked him up and down for a moment and smiled. Then she turned back to her cooking. Ben did what all males had done in this situation and wished his hands were larger. Jill almost stifled, but not quite, a chuckle.

"Ben, why don't you go take a shower and then we'll eat," she said, now finding it impossible to hide her mirth, "and afterward I'll brush out your fur if you'd like.

The Cheetah, true to his nature, disappeared in a blink of an eye. Only when she heard the shower did she realize that in his haste Ben had forgotten his clothes. She chuckled again and went back to whipping the batter for the pancakes. Just as she poured the batter for the last two onto the griddle when the shower cutoff. She'd gathered Ben's clothes for the time when invariable request for them came, but five minutes later a somewhat damp Cheetah emerged wearing only a towel around his waist.

He saw his neatly folded clothes, retrieved them, and turned back toward the bathroom.

"Ben," she said and he stopped, but didn't turn, "are you angry?"

"No, not really," he said and looked at her, "just embarrassed."

"Ben," she began and smiled, "you've nothing to be embarrassed about." They looked at each other for an awkward moment. "Ben, you can't put your clothes on like that. I'll get you a bathrobe."

It was just a bit too long for her, but on Ben it ended just above his knees.

"Well, it's a bit drafty," he said.

She laughed and pattered his arm.

"But you do have nice knees," she said and then he laughed. "Let's eat."

She took the serving plates out of the oven where they'd been warming and placed them on the table. Jill said grace and Ben soon found out how good a cook she was.

"You like'm?" she asked as Ben piled a few more pancakes on his plate.

"Your pancakes are wonderful!" he said and took another bite.

"I have something else for you," she said and reached back and hit start on the microwave.

After a minute it dinged and Jill retrieved the bowl. She put in a bit of pepper and salt, stirred the contents with a fork, and put it back in for another ten seconds. The microwave dinged again and she placed the bowl before Ben. He removed the lid, sniffed, and smiled.

"Chicken eggs!" he said and spooned out a bite. "Hmmm... These are wonderful! Where'd you gettem?"

"There's a few Foxes that live in BunnyBurrow and they raise chickens for food."

"Now did you... Nick!"

"You got it in one!" she said and smiled. "I knew Nick was going to be here this weekend and gottem for him."

"Clever bunny!" he said and hugged her, becoming a just bit bolder.

* * *

Judy woke and felt her Fox's warmth. Then she felt him pull her closer and start to nibble an ear.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked in mock anger.

"I thought I my try bunny for breakfast."

"I doubt that's what you really have on your mind."

"Oh?"

"You just want to rip off all my pajamas and do unspeakable things to my innocent young body!"

"All right ya know you're milking it," he said and rubbed his face against hers, "but in this case you're one hundred percent correct."

Judy giggled and Nick made a lunge for her. She wiggled out of his grasp and made beeline for the bathroom.

"I'd gonna take a shower!"

"I could wash your back if you'd like."

"You'd like that wouldn't you!"

"Yes, I definitely would."

"You'll just have to wait till we're married."

"Is that a promise, Fluff?" he said and watched her ears start to turn red. "Judith, are you blushing?"

She gave him the finger and he chuckled. Then he stretched and heard his joints pop. He rolled out of bed, brushed out the worse parts of his fur, and put on his clothes. A thought came to mind and he smiled - breakfast for two. He quietly slipped out of the room and took the elevator up to the ground floor. When the doors opened the wonderful smells of Bonnie's cooking touched his nose and he inhaled deeply. As Nick hurried to the kitchen he happened to glance out the front window and saw Ben's car. A grin spread across his face as several possibilities occurred to him. Then he thumped his forehead. This was Ben! Nothing would happen with Jill unless the Rabbit took things into her own hands. His smiled returned as he continued toward the kitchen.

* * *

The elevator dinged and he glanced at the display. The doors opening and he carefully stepped out, not wanting to spill anything. Judy's room wasn't far from the elevator and fortunately the door hadn't closed quite all the way when he'd left. The shower was still going when he set the tray on the table and he walked over and knocked on the door.

"You OK?"

"Yes," she said, "and no, I don't need any help washing my back."

"I could help dry you off though."

Judy rolled her eyes.

"I've got that too."

The shower shut off.

"Brush your fur?"

He heard her giggle.

"OK, you can help me with that."

"If you just give me the brush I'll be happy to do it all."

"I'm sure you would."

"I have a surprise for you."

"And all you clothes better on when I come out Wilde."

"Killjoy!"

Judy laughed and he heard the fur drier come on.

"Your surprise will get cold if you don't hurry," he said and waited. "Just throw on a robe." A minute later to door opened and she peaked out. "Yes, all my clothes are on."

She sniffed the air and walked toward the table. Nick pulled out the chair and held it for her.

"We have pancakes with butter and maple syrup for madam," he said and put several on her plate. "And there is a salad for you – I picked out all the carrots – and chicken eggs for me. Bonnie said Jill got them for me." Judy frowned. "I think it was nice of her." She sighed. "And milk, coffee, and blueberry juice."

They ate and chatted about their honeymoon and what they wanted to do in the future. Afterwards he did help his bunny brush out her fur and then took his shower. Of course she wouldn't wash his back or help dry his fur, but she did help him brush it out, giving special attention to his tail. He had to smile at how diligently his bunny worked. But like all good things it eventually had to come to an end. Then they piled all the dishes back on the tray, took them back to the kitchen, and then stayed to help clean up.

* * *

"So are you going home today?" Jill asked as she washed a dish.

"I was, but I don't really need to," he said, drying a plate. "Actually I didn't have anything planned for this weekend and my shift doesn't begin until noon on Monday anyway. So what did you have in mind?"

"To get to know you better, of course."

"Jill, are we moving too fast?" he asked, looking at her. "I mean we only met yesterday."

"Ben, I like you!"

"Uh... well...," he began and then began to blush.

"Ben, I told you that yesterday too and as I remember you said you liked me too," she said, stepping closer. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Jill, to be honest with you, I thought you meant as a friend, but now..."

"Because I'm a Rabbit?"

"No, of course not!" he said forcefully and unconsciously she took a step back. "Jill, no female has ever taken an interest in me!"

"Then all those other females were fools!" she said and looked into his eyes. "Ben, are you lonely?"

He looked at her and slumped at bit.

"And you?"

"Yes," she said, but then a small smile came to her lips and she touched his arm. "Well then let's just be lonely together."

He chuckled and then she hugged him. Eventually she pulled back and looked her Cheetah.

"Since we're being so honest with each other no buck has every take an interest in me either except when I started my estrus," she said and Ben's blush returned. "I ignored them all and the persistent ones – well let's just say they didn't bother any other does for quite a while afterwards."

"I'll remember to behave myself," he said and smiled.

His bunny laughed, stood on her tiptoes, and then kissed him, but this time not on the cheek. Ben began to purr.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Judy asked, pushing open the kitchen door and her Fox grinned. She rolled her eyes and knew exactly what was on his mind. "Think of something else!" He leaned down and whispered in her ear which made them both promptly turned a cherry red. "Nick!"

Then she noticed something and looked passed him.

"Fluff, I ..." he began and noticed that she wasn't listening to him any longer.

He followed her gaze and saw Ben's car.

"That's Ben's car," she said, still ignoring him. "What's it doing here?" Uh oh, he thought and wisely said nothing. "Nick..."

He was saved by the less than proverbial bell which in this case happened to belong to the elevator. Judy turned toward the sound and Ben and Jill stepped out hand in hand. Oh shit! Nick thought and stepped closer to his bunny.

"Good morning," Jill said and smiled.

"You missed breakfast," Judy said, eyeing the two.

"Jill made pancakes," Ben said and smiled. "She even made chicken eggs for me!"

"Nick had some too," Judy said.

"Bonnie told me that you got them for me," Nick said hesitantly.

"Nothing's too good for my future brother-in-law," she said and smiled at the handsome Fox. "Were they good?"

"Yes," he said. "Catherine, my mother, has made them a time or two."

"Ben and I are going out for a while," she said and squeezed the Cheetah's hand.

"Why don't you two come and join us for lunch," Ben said and smiled. "It was so good we decided to go back to that restaurant."

"I'm sure you two want to be alone," Judy said and Nick winced, waiting for the eruption.

"Come on Judy, it'll be fun!" Ben said.

"We'll call and let you know before lunch," Judy said. "OK?"

"Sure," Ben said. "See you later."

"Bye," Nick said and waved as they walked out the front door.

Judy was silent as they watched them get in Ben's car and drive away. She turned and walked toward the elevator, Nick following. The doors closed and Judy punched the button. She was still silent as they descended and as they marched to her room. She slammed the door and Nick jumped.

"Those two spent the night together!"

"Yes, I'm sure they did, but Judy, its Ben," he said, looking into her beautiful purple eyes. "And you've told me a lot about Jill. Could you really see those two just falling in bed together?"

But the last thing he expected from his bunny was a giggle.

"No, I guess not," she said and smiled. "Do you think we should have lunch with them?"

"I much rather stay here alone with you."

"I'm sure you would."

He smiled and drew his bunny close. Their lips met and soon their kiss became more passionate. Later they looked into each other's eyes and he carried her to the bed.

"Can I be your prey?" she asked and her Fox smiled.

"Always," he said and licked her cheek.

Then she lay back exposing her throat and soon felt his tongue on her tender flesh. She moaned and put a hand behind her Fox's head urging him on. Then carefully he slipped his jaws around her throat and squeezed. She moaned again and he slowly increased the pressure. Unconsciously a growl began in his chest and she clung to him. Later when his growl came Judy arched her back and cried out. Then they held each other, breathing hard. Sleep claimed them and later they woke feeling hungry. Fortunately it was nearly lunch time.

* * *

Judy and her Fox arrived first and had to wait to be seated. After five minutes a table opened up and they were led to it by the hostess. She laid two menus on the table.

"There will be four of us," Judy said, picking up a menu.

"I'll be right back," she said and returned quickly with two more. "What would you like to drink?" She looked at the Judy and smiled. "We do have fresh carrot juice."

Judy heard her Fox snort and when she looked his way he was studiously studying menu and biting his lip. She looked at her menu and quickly found drink selection.

"I'll have apple juice please," she said and looked her annoying Fox. "He'll have..."

"The blueberry juice," he interrupted and smiled.

The Deer hurried away and she looked at him. Her Fox snickered and she poked him in the ribs. Their waitress, a cute vixen, arrived with their drinks and Judy saw her sister and Ben enter the restaurant. She waved and they hurried over. Jill sat next to her sister and Ben sat opposite his bunny. The vixen looked at Nick.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" she asked and then smiled at the handsome tod. "We do have something new that the kitchen staff, at least the predators have anyway, have been trying out." Reflexively he returned the vixen's smile and then glanced at his bunny. She frowned and he heard her foot tapping. "Would you like to try it?"

Ben and Nick looked at each other and grinned.

"OK," Nick said and the vixen winked at him.

She walked toward the kitchen and both predators studied their menus intently. The Rabbits looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The vixen returned a few minutes later with a large teapot and two mugs. She set one before each predator and poured the yellowish liquid. Steam rose from each cup and the prey wrinkled their noses and the two predators sighed in bliss, taking in the aroma. The Fox and Cheetah sipped and then smiled.

"We strain the juice from the chickens and turkeys, add a few spices, and let it simmer," she said, grinning at the two predators. "What ya think?"

"It's wonderful!" Ben exclaimed, taking a sip and the vixen smiled at him. "I'll leave the pot then. Are you ready to order?"

They were and the vixen returned with the food ten minutes later. Lunch was a quiet affair and the sisters were actually civil with each other even through Jill had ordered the carrot juice. The only reaction from Judy slight wrinkling of her nose. When they'd finished and paid the check both predators sighed inwardly.

"So what are you doin' to do this afternoon?" Nick asked as they walked toward the parking lot.

Ben looked at his bunny and she smiled.

"So do ya want to do somethin' together?" Ben said.

* * *

The something turned out to be a trip to the Triburrows Mall first to do a bit of shopping. That lasted for three hours which Nick positively knew that they visited each and every store and walked down every isle in the place. He and Ben only escaped the female clothing stores by going to the gun shop across the way.

"Ben, you know difference between males and females going shopping?"

"No," he said innocently.

"Males go to the mall, find the store, buy the thing they came for, pay for it, and go home. Females go to the mall, go through every damn store in the mall, buy six other things besides the thing they actually came for, and then go home."

Ben laughed.

"Nick that's awful, but I love it!"

"Since we're here let's look at some guns."

* * *

The next something turned out to be bowling. Jill turned out to be very good, but Nick wondered why Ben hadn't turned pro. He didn't bowl any perfect games, but all five of his games were all over 280. By the last game a bit of a crowd had gathered to watch, including another Cheetah – a female one. When he finished she held up her ball and Ben waved her over. She smiled at him and then put her ball on the return. He indicated that she should go first.

For the first eleven balls they both had strikes. She was up and hung a ten pin. Then she looked at Ben and smiled. He rolled the ball and nine of pins when down while the last on wobbled for a few seconds and then fell. Everyone cheered and the female Cheetah hugged Ben. After she released him Jill stepped beside her Cheetah and took his hand. The female Cheetah raised an eyebrow and the winked at the Rabbit. Then she retrieved her ball, put it in her bag, and disappeared into the crowd. Ben received some handshakes and pats on the back as they left the bowling alley. The female Cheetah was waiting for them.

"Rose," she said and held out a hand. "And you're Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps."

She showed them her badge.

"BunnyBorrow police?" Judy said, taking her hand.

"Yep!"

She turned to Ben and Jill.

"Ben Clawhauser," he said and smiled.

"Jill Hopps," she said and felt Ben's arm slide around her. "Nice to meet you. There aren't too many Cheetahs in BunnyBurrow."

"Only six – myself, my two brothers, my parents, and my boyfriend," she said and smiled at Jill. "Well, it was nice meetin' you, but I have to get goin'. My boyfriend's takin' me to movies."

"Funny thing," Jill said, "we talked about goin' to the movies."

"Maybe we'll just see you there," Rose said and headed toward her car.

"Who's hungry?" Nick said.

* * *

They decided to go to the movies and stopped at the pizzeria next to the theater. They were quickly seated and ordered a large double cheese pizza. Just as their pizza arrived two Cheetahs strolled in.

"It's Rose," Jill said and pointed to the couple, noticing them first.

After a quick discussion Jill went to speak to them.

"Rose."

"You told me she was tall, but I..."

"Jill," she said, cutting her boyfriend off, "this is Mike."

"Mike, nice to meet you," she said and saw Rose elbow him in the ribs, "and we'd like you two to join us."

"Jill, sorry I was just surprised."

"You're certainly not the first and will you probably won't be the last," she said and smiled. "Come on."

They arrived just as Ben and Nick pushed another table beside theirs.

"Please have a seat," Ben said and shook Mike's hand. "Ben Clawhauser, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and Jill Hopps." Jill sat next to her Cheetah and the newcomers sat at the new table. "Well, the pizza's here. So dig in!"

The waitress, noticing the Cheetahs, came and took their drink orders.

"So Mike what do you do here in BunnyBurrow?" Judy asked, before taking another bite.

"I'm a mechanic and a reserve officer at the BPD and well we met there."

"And we just sorta clicked," Rose said and hugged him.

"Sounds like a certain bunny and a certain Fox," Ben said and looked at the mixed species couple. Nick put an arm around his bunny and she blushed. "And they're getting married pretty soon too."

"I guess everyone on the planet heard about you two," Mike said and took another bite of pizza. "Congratulations! When are you gettin' married?"

"Next month," Judy said and hugged her Fox.

"I never have met a mixed species couple before," he said.

"Mike," Rose said.

"It's OK," Judy said. "Some animals stare at us, but no one's said anything."

"Yet," Nick finished.

Then everyone looked at Jill and Ben speculatively.

"We only met yesterday," Jill said and smiled, "but I think we clicked too." Ben blushed. "He's a good Cheetah."

"She's right," he said, looking at his bunny and putting an arm around her. "We have."

* * *

After the movie Judy invited Rose and Mike back to the burrow for coffee and dessert. It was late enough that almost everyone had gone to bed.

"We'll get the coffee started," Jill said, putting a hand on Judy's arm and then starting for the kitchen, "and see what else we can find."

"Can I help?" Rose asked, catching up with the two Rabbits.

"Sure," Jill said and took the Cheetah's hand.

They watched their females disappear into the kitchen and then relaxed. Nick looked at Mike and smiled.

"You have a question?"

"Uh... dating a Rabbit must be different," he said hesitantly.

"It is, of course and Judy's a very sensitive bunny," Nick said and smiled.

Ben began to chuckle and then Nick joined him. He looked between Ben and Nick several times, but his gaze eventually settled on Ben who immediate began to blush.

"Jill and I only met yesterday and we're only been on three dates so far."

"Three dates in two days is pretty good," Nick said and put a hand on his best male's shoulder. "She must be interested in you."

"You really think so!"

"Yes, Ben, definitely," Nick said and winked. "What did you do after we had lunch yesterday?"

"Well, Jill took me all over Bunnyburrow," he said and smiled. "Then we went to a few different stores in some place called Podunk. They also were having a lettuce festival there too, but I think I must have been the only predator there. Some of them kept looking at us, but it didn't seem to bother Jill. Then we drove to a restaurant for supper and it must have been halfway back toward Zootopia. It was a predator place, but they had pretty good vegetables so Jill was OK. We spend quite a while there talking and then on the way back we stopped at a game room she knew and played videogames for hours. I guess I mentioned that I liked the old video game machines while we were talkin'. It was one of these places where you pay ten dollars and play all games you want. By the time we got back here it was after 2am. Then I was going to get a motel, but Jill said I could stay in her room."

The Fox and Cheetah glanced at each other and then leaned a bit closer.

"Then what happened?" Nick asked.

"Like me, Jill's a Gazelle fan too and she showed me her collection."

"And then?" Mike asked.

"Well, by then it was late and we went to bed," Ben said and then noticed Nick and Mike grinning. "No... No! I slept on her couch!" Nick looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No really!" Mike leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then she made breakfast for me this morning." He left out the more embarrassing parts of the story. "She's a really good cook."

They'd forgotten that Rabbits have very good hearing even when weren't trying to eavesdrop. Judy looked at her older sister and smiled. Jill stuck up her nose and went back in the kitchen. Rose followed and then burst into giggles when they were out of earshot. The coffee was ready ten minutes later and while it brewed they found several pies in the refrigerator.

"Look what we found," Judy said, setting the serving tray on the table. "What will it be: apple, raspberry, or blueberry?"

"Blueberry!" Nick said and his bunny smiled.

"Certainly," Judy said, cutting him a piece and then handing it to him.

"Ben?" Jill asked.

"Just a small piece of raspberry, please."

Rose poured coffee for everyone and then, knowing his tastes, cut Mike a piece of apple pie. The three couples talked for a time and then Judy suggested they play cards. Nick's suggestion for the game earned him a swat from his bunny and chuckles from everyone else. They finally settled on 'normal' poker and Ben and Judy turned out to be excellent players. Nearly every hand came down to those two and by the end Ben came out a few dollars ahead.

"Look at the time!" Rose said and looked at Mike. "It'll be four in the morning before we get home!"

"You can just stay here," Jill suggested. "There's an empty room or two on level 20."

The two Cheetahs looked at each other and smiled.

"OK," they said.

"We'll show you the way," Jill said and started collecting the cups and dishes. "Gotta clean up first or mom'll have our tails."

With everyone's help everything was quickly washed, dried, and put away. When the elevator stopped on six Judy and her Fox got off.

"Good night everyone," Judy said.

"Have fun," Nick said to the other two couples and grinned as the doors closed. "Ouch! Judy!"

They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Hope you like big breakfasts. Mom's Sunday breakfasts are something to see!" Two minutes later the elevator stopped again and Jill showed them to the rooms. Two were finished, but only one had electricity. "I guess they weren't quite as ready as I thought."

"This one will be fine," Mike said and put his arm around Rose.

Ben looked at the two and blushed.

"See you in the morning," Jill said and ushered her Cheetah back to the elevator. He yawned hugely, showing his impressive dentition. "Sleepy?"

"Yea," he said and leaned against the back of the elevator.

"We'll have you in bed in no time," she said and put an arm around him.

A minute and half later they reached level 31 and were soon in her room. Jill went to the bathroom and when she came back out found a sleeping Cheetah in her bed. She smiled, but on her pajamas, and slipped in beside him. Ben moaned, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and then sighed. Jill chuckled and soon joined her Cheetah in slumber.

* * *

Ben woke and all his senses were filled with bunny. He felt the warm presence against his body and hugged her tighter. Then he rubbed his face against a furry shoulder and unconsciously he began to purr. His hands felt the soft fur and the tender flesh beneath and began to explore. A few seconds later he heard a giggle and froze.

"Good morning, Ben," she said and rolled over to face him.

"Jill!"

"Were you expecting a different bunny?"

"No," he squeaked and she smiled. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed?"

Ben looked around and his eyes went wide.

"Jill, I..." he said was as far as he got when Jill's mouth covered his with hers.

When their tongues touched he forgot everything else. Eventually they had to breathe and then they stared at each other for a long moment. Jill sat up and laid her head on his shoulder, pulling herself atop him.

"Jill, we can't...'

"Can't what?"

"Jill, we're not married!"

"Ben, do you think I'm trying to seduce you?"

"I don't know," he said anxiously. "I've never had a girlfriend and I've never been in bed with a female before!"

She rose up on one elbow and smiled at her Cheetah.

"No Ben, I swear I wasn't trying to seduce you," she said and watched him relax, "but I would stay like this for a while if you wouldn't mind."

He hesitantly put his arms around her and smiled.

"I don't mind," he said and gingerly ran a hand down her back.

She smiled.

* * *

"What time it?" he asked.

Jill reached over to the night stand and spun the clock toward them.

"8:12," she said, looking into his golden eyes. "Breakfast won't be until 9:30. So we have some time."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I like holding you like this."

She smiled.

"I'm female and you're male."

He blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

His blush deepened.

"Are you sure?"

"When I was a cub I had three sisters and two brothers and we slept together like this and I kinda miss being close like this."

"I did too until I got so large that then mom had me sleep with some older siblings, but I missed Judy and my brothers."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You taste wonderful!" he said unconsciously and Jill laughed until tears came to her eyes.

Ben saw her exposed throat and his most basic instincts asserted themselves. He pulled her close and began to lick the tender flesh. At first Jill was surprised and after a minute sucked in a breath. Only then did he realize what he was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry!" he said, looking into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

He brushed the fur aside and noticed the skin was a bit red. She touched her throat and then inexplicably she smiled.

"Ben, please do that again!"

* * *

"So where have you been?" Bonnie said, looking at her tall daughter. "It's almost 10 o'clock and I haven't seen you since Thursday."

"I was busy at Judy's rehearsal and I met someone interesting there," she explained and smiled, "and this morning we just lost track of time."

"Someone interesting," Bonne repeated with raise eyebrows. "So is it someone you like?"

That made Bonnie smile. Now and again she'd thought her tall daughter might end up alone, but always hoped Jill would find someone.

"Yes," she said and then looked past her mother, seeing her Cheetah just entering the dining room. "There's Ben!"

Bonnie turned and saw the unfamiliar Cheetah walking toward them. He stopped before them and Jill went to stand next to her Cheetah.

"Ben, this is my mother Bonnie," she said and took her Cheetah's hand. "Mom, this is Benjamin Clawhauser."

Bonnie wasn't as surprised as she'd been when Judy had introduced Nick to her and Stu, but her eyes widened and sucked in a breath.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hopps," he said, extending a hand. "I've had a nice weekend here at your burrow. Jill's showed me around BunnyBurrow and a few other places. We're even are both Gazelle fans."

Ben knew he had to say something and even to himself he sounded like he was babbling. Bonnie looked into the golden eyes and took the proffered hand.

"Glad to meet you," she said and shook.

"Bon."

She turned seeing her husband coming from the kitchen.

"They need you in...," he began and petered out as he saw the large Cheetah standing beside his daughter.

"Ben, this is my father, Stuart Hopps," she said and smiled at the look on her father's face. "Ben and I met at Judy's wedding rehearsal and we spent a lot of time together over the last couple a days."

She smiled up at Ben and her father groaned inwardly. It must be something in their DNA, he thought. Next thing you know the three bucks in their birthing would bring home Skunks! Well as long as she's happy, he guessed it was okay.

"Mr. Hopps," he said and the Rabbit took his hand.

"So..."

"They met at Judy's wedding rehearsal," Bonnie said, interrupting her husband.

"Oh."

"I like Ben," Jill stated, eyeing her parents, and Ben began to blush.

"And I like her too," he said and his bunny leaned against him.

His blush deepened.

"Well, you two must be hungry," Bonnie said and smiled. "Why do you two get in line and we'll talk a bit later."

Jill put and arm around her Cheetah and led the way.

* * *

"Oh, this should be interesting," Nick said, seeing Judy's parents just sitting down for breakfast with Ben and Jill. "Let's go..."

"No!" Judy hissed as he picked up his tray and started shoving her Fox away from them.

"Maybe could just listen," Nick said silkily and the shoving stopped just as quickly as it had begun.

"Judy! Nick!" Ben shouted. "Come sit with us!"

Nick turned and saw a very unhappy Rabbit, but continued to walking toward Ben and the others. His bunny now could only follow.

"So how's everyone doing?" Nick said, sitting on the other side of the Cheetah.

Judy sat quietly beside her Fox.

"We're doin' fine," Ben said and put an arm around Jill.

Judy peeked at her parents and surprisingly they seemed calm.

"Jill tells us that she and Ben met at your wedding rehearsal," Bonnie said and smiled.

"They did," Judy confirmed and took another bite. "Ben's Nick's best male."

"They seemed to hit it off right from the start," Nick said and felt a poke in the ribs. "We even went to lunch together the last couple of days and yesterday we went bowling and to the movies. We even made some new friends and there they are right now. Mike, Rose please come and sit with us."

Throughout his monolog he received several more pokes and heard his bunny muttering to herself. The two Cheetahs sat on the other side of the table beside Bonnie and Stu.

"So you found us," Jill said.

"Just where you said dining room would be," Mike said and looked around. "Get off the elevator on level 31 and take a right. This place in huge!"

"Mom," Jill began and touched Rose's hand, "this is Rose and Mike. We met them yesterday and they went to the movies with us. Afterwards Judy invited them back to the burrow and we played cards." Judy sat a little closer to her Fox. "It got late and they just stayed over."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," Rose said and smiled.

"Glad to meet ya," he said and grinned. "Those new rooms on level 20 a really great! Even better than my crummy apartment! Have you ever thought a renting them out?"

"Mike," Rose said.

"We never really thought about it," Bonnie said and looked at her mate.

"No, we really haven't," Stu said.

"Mike and Rose are officers at the BPD," Jill said helpfully. "When they're finished there'll be some larger rooms on level 20 for married couples." Both Cheetahs looked at the Rabbit and she smiled. "Think about it."

"You ought to get in line before it's all gone," Nick said and looked at Jill. "Are there any more chicken eggs?"

The two Cheetahs got in line and Jill disappeared into the kitchen. Five minutes later Mike and Rose returned soon followed by Jill with a large bowl of scrambled chicken eggs and smaller cover dish. This was passed around the predators and quickly emptied.

"Are you eating eggs?!" Ben asked.

"Just the white part," she announced and smiled at the expressions on the faces around the table. "I just added a little butter and it tastes interesting."

"Don't you think it might upset your stomach?" Ben asked concerned.

"This isn't the first I tried it or the second," she said and smiled. "Ben, I tell you secret." She leaned close and spoke in a stage whisper. "I've even tried fish, chicken, and turkey too." She smiled again, remembering her weekend with the famous Gazelle. "And none of them made me sick either." It was quiet while the others watched her finish. They probably thought she was going to explode or something. "Well, I guess it about time we help clean up and get ready for church."

* * *

"Don't you look handsome!" Jill said and hugged her Cheetah. "That suit looks great on you!"

"Thanks," he said returned her hug.

His purr began and he closed his eyes. Then he began to rub her back. She put her head on his chest and enjoyed his strong hands touching her body. Then one hand accidently brushed her tail.

"Ben!"

"I'm sorry!"

Jill looked up at him and smiled. Then he felt her hand sliding down his tail. Later they hurried through the tunnels and sat down in one of the back pews just as the organist began to play.

* * *

"There you are," Judy said, catching up to them. "What happened to you two?"

"We just lost track of time," Ben said and looked at his bunny.

"That we did," she said and smiled at the memory.

"Could you slow down please?" Judy pleaded, struggling to keep up. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"You'd think their tails were on fire," Nick said as he hurried along beside his bunny.

A moment later Jill and Ben were holding each other, laughing like loons. Judy looked at her Fox and he shrugged while several other animals walk by and stared, but didn't stop. Jill found her voice first.

"Judy, we're sorry," she said and giggled.

"Just what's so funny?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry, but... we'll see you later," she said and they walked away, still holding each other.

"She's your sister."

"And he's your best male."

Eventually they got to Jill's room. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Who knew that a Cheetah's tail was an erogenous zone," she said and watched him blush. "Oh, I'm going to remember this," She touched his chest and smiled, "for future reference." Ben's blush deepened. "So what do you want to do today?"

* * *

They went for a long walk in the woods to an area that Jill knew well and brought along a basket for a late lunch.

"So where are we?" Ben asked, looking around the forest.

"This is mine."

"Yours?"

"Mom and dad gave this to me on my twenty-first birthday," he said and pointed west. "It goes to the lake about half a mile that way and to the road a quarter mile the other. Then there's a cabin just over that hill. Come on, I show it to you." They walked for ten minutes and it came into view. "I come up here once a week and clean up a bit. Sometimes I just come to be alone." Ben put an arm around her. "Thanks."

She opened the door and her Cheetah followed her in. He flipped on a lamp and looked around.

"Nice, I like it," he said, going to the fireplace. "Looks like you use it sometimes."

"I come up in the winter and spend a few days once in a while," she said, remembering, and he put the basket on the table and hugged her. "That feels good." She put her head on his chest and returned the hug. Then she looked into his golden eyes. "I love you, Ben."

He smiled and rubbed face against hers. Then his purr began and just held her close.

"I didn't think we could fall in love so fast, but I guess I was wrong," he admitted and smiled down at his bunny. "I love you too." Then tears came to her eyes. "Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

She laughed and gave him a gentle swat.

"Nick told you that story, didn't he?"

"Yea and Judy told you too?"

"Yep!"

They both chuckled.

"So now what shall we do?" he asked and Jill's stomach rumbled.

"Well I guess we'd better eat," she said.

"I think I'll start with a little bunny."

"Well, I guess I'm safe!"

Ben thought about that for a moment and laughed until they both slumped to the floor. Afterward he just stared into her purple eyes. He moved closer, laid her head back, and licked her throat. Then, he never understood why, he growled. She looked up, startled for a moment, and smiled.

"Am I your prey?"

"Yes," he said and then gently nibbled her throat.

"Ben..."

Later they lay in each other's arms and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

He smiled and rubbed his face against hers.

"Where have I heard that before?"

She giggled and then gently swatted him again.

"Ben," she began and touched his tail. "I'd like to..."

"So would I," he said and ran a hand down her back, "but we're not married."

"So if we were," she began and he put a finger to her lips.

"Jill, we've only know each other for three days and I think we need more time together. Who knows I might do some things you don't like. Maybe I'm a slob."

"I doubt that," she said and smiled.

"Actually, I think I'm neater than you," he said and winked. "Remember I've seen your room."

She laughed and he hugged her.

"Well then I can think of only one solution."

"Which is?"

"I'll just have to move in with you."


End file.
